B. ENVIRONMENTAL HEALTH IDENTITY AND IMPACT OF RESEARCH BASE B.I. HISTORY OF ENVIRONMENTAL HEALTH SCIENCES AT THE UNIVERSITY OF ROCHESTER Research supported by the Manhattan Project in the 1940s initiated toxicology programs at the University of Rochester. Teams of scientists from different disciplines were assembled in Rochester to determine health effects of uranium, fluorides, mercury and other agents used in the process of nuclear weapons production. These endeavors focused on identifying routes of human exposure, defining mechanisms by which these elements would impair function, assessing vulnerability at different life stages, and developing approaches that could ameliorate toxicant burdens in target tissues. What emerged was an international resource in the toxicology of metals and inorganic elements that remains one of the strengths of the EHSC today.